U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,705 relates to certain antihypertensive compounds that can have the following structural formula ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is unsubstituted or substituted phenyl; M is --(CH.sub.2).sub.m in which m is the integer 0-4; and X, Y and Z are hydrogen, lower alkyl, lower alkoxy, lower alkylcarbonyloxy, hydroxy, lower alkylsulfonyl, nitro, cyano or halogen. Specifically taught are 2-benzoyl-5-phenyl-cyclohexane-1,3-dione and 2-(4-chlorobenzoyl)-5-phenylcyclohexane-1,3-dione.